


Transformation and love

by Seablue_eyes_9311



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 新白雪姫伝説プリーティア | Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seablue_eyes_9311/pseuds/Seablue_eyes_9311
Summary: Harry is tired after the war and goes to relatives in Japan. But what will he do when he meet the Leafe Knights?





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you´ll like it. I post on ff.net as well. And as I have a tendency to do, this is an old story that I haven´t posted here yet but on ff.net so the prologe and the three first chapters are much older than my forth one since it takes long time for me to write. Once again, hope you´ll like it.

Prologue

Harry Potter was sixteen and on his way to Japan. He was tired and was sleeping; hoping for a better life with a new discovered family.it was just a month ago that he had killed Voldemort, the dark lord and the most evil wizard in all of wizard-history. But it had come with a price, many had died in the battle and Harry was grieving. Harry's two best friends had survived, Ron and Hermione. Ginny, Harry's crush had perished and so had Colin Creevy, Dean Tomas, Parvati and Padma Patil, were just some of them. Not even the death eaters was without people, Narcissa Malfoy had perished on a stray spell. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Crabbe and Goyle both son and fathers.

It was why Harry decided to move away from the memories and from the media. It hadn't gone a day when some people tried to ask him of the killing, what he was doing and so on. Why Harry chose Japan was more Draco Malfoy's fault than anything else, if you asked Harry it was Draco's fault all together. He had mentioned that Harry’s ancestors some way back had been split and so far he knew they moved to Japan. Harry had researched through many books before he could get his hands on a special book. All he had to do was drop some of his blood in it and then he could date his family back to the founders and even before his family took the name of Potter. In it he saw that a couple of generations back his ancestor had produced two brothers one of them stayed in England and the other one went to Japan. He searched more on the brother in Japan and he saw the how the branches came forward in time. When they were in the present he saw five names; two parents and three daughters. He also saw that the father and one of the daughters were of his family but the other three must have been married in to the family. It was a real shock for him to see the three because usually it just showed the blood-relatives but to show someone other the family must have gone through to make them recognized as relatives.

Harry had searched on them the muggle way and what he found out was many articles on the family and how the father was a novelist and the mother was managing her business left to her from her deceased husband. So he had taken the decision and called the father, one Kaoru Awayuki, and explained his situation, trying to make everything sound muggle. It was after some time that Kaoru told him that he knew about the magical-world. After that Harry had an easier time explaining and Kaoru told him that he would call back when he had talked with his wife. The next day Harry was packing and on his way. 

Now he sat on a plane on his way to Japan to meet people he was blood-related to and never even seen in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, hope you´ll like it.
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the story idea.

Chapter 2

Harry just blinked at the boy before asking

“Pre…what? Never heard of it.”

The children didn’t say anything just nodded before they went back to the group, Harry following. The newcomers were looking at him with curious eyes.

“Harry, I know you must be confused and we will explain everything to you. But it’s a really long story.” Himeno said. 

Everyone went inside and took places around the empty fireplace. There Harry got to hear about the most fantastic and emotional of adventures. He learned about the Leafe in the world, about the Leafe-knights, and how Himeno, four years prior defeated Fenrir, the princess of disaster. They explained what the Pretear was and how they now thought that Harry was one, despite him being male and the Pretear had always been a girl before.

“It could not have been that Hayates natural Leafe reacted to my magic?” Harry asked hoping for his life that he wouldn’t be tossed into another adventure.

“It is a possibility” said Kei. “We should test it.”

“How will we do that?” Harry asked, little worried.

“Simple, we let someone preat with you.” Answered Sasame.

All the Knights and Harry went out. When Himeno was inquired to why she wouldn’t be there she said 

“To preat for the first time, it’s something special that should be between the Pretear and the Knights.”

So they was standing beside the stream and Kei asked Harry

“So witch one of us would you like to try preat with?”

“I don’t really know, every one of you have your own strength and I can’t really choose between them.”

“Do you have some feeling to your affinity as a wizard? Is it something that makes you spells stronger or something that makes you feel happy?” Sasame asked looking at Harry with a smile.

“Well, I always loved to fly, it makes my free but I also love the fire.”

“Then it’s either Hayate or Goh.” Kei said turning to the two mentioned.

“Why don’t I try?” said Goh. “I mean Hayate was first with Himeno, even if it was an attack.”

Hayate just nodded and the rest backed up some to give the pair some space. Go took one step closer to Harry, hold out his hand and said

“When you’re ready just take my hand.”

Harry looked at him with a little confusion in his eyes before he took a deep breath and laid his hand in Goh’s. The feeling was like no other Harry exhaled and saw how Goh came closer, before bursting to a red bubble, the bubble went into his chest and Harry felt how it took place in the place beside his magical core. He opened his eyes, not knowing he closed them, and saw the Leafe-knights looking at him, the older ones, Hayate, Kei and Sasame was smiling but the younger part of their group was trying to keep their laughter’s in. Harry looked at himself and turned a bit red. From Himenos description of how she looked as the Pretear of fire he looked the same except for the little change of him having red tights were Himenos skin was visible. But that was the only change; he had the dress and the thigh-high shoes but he got out from wearing heels.

“Harry? Are you okay?” Goh’s voice resonated in his head and Harry just sighed. 

“I knew I couldn’t be normal for once” he murmured but they heard him and Sasame pointed out

“But Harry this is what everybody else has looked like, so you’re normal in that aspect. For being a male Pretear, not so much.”   
Harry just blushed and looked down on his shoes. Himeno came after a little while and she was on the verge of tears looking at Harry and trying not to laugh. 

“Sorry Harry, but you look hilarious.”

“Just burn them” Goh said, before thinking and saying “If you want to.”

Harry just sighed and said to the others he wanted to train. Soon he was inside the forest slash jungle on the grounds and he was jumping and flying through the vegetation. He wanted to try some attacks but Goh pointed out that he was going to set the forest on fire. Instead he trained on evading and getting the feeling of flying without a broom. Soon the sun was setting and they went back to the mansion. They reached it and they separated, becoming two once again and then they went in both falling in deep slumber, dreaming of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it, if you did comment and leave kudos :).

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue was rather short, but it is a prologue so it´s almost suppose to be short. Comment and leave kudos if you like.


End file.
